


As You Wish

by mintdrop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Make a wish, Romance, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintdrop/pseuds/mintdrop
Summary: “I already have everything I could want,” he said every year, smiling with all of the purity and genuineness in his heart.But this year was different.This year there seemed to be something he wanted. Someone. His flushed face, the sparkling eyes quivering with nervousness, the loud beating of his heart—all of it was a give away. Jaemin would have been a fool not to take the opportunity.Or:Jaemin is a wish granting deity who has been bound to shy, reserved Jeno. After years of unsuccessfully coercing the contractual three wishes from his master, Jaemin aims to finally seize the opportunity when Jeno asks to spend his birthday together.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 225





	As You Wish

“This year...will you spend my birthday with me?”

In the many years of his life, there weren’t many things that surprised Jaemin anymore. This just happened to be one of them.

It wasn’t the request itself; that was typical. Every year since his friendship with Lee Jeno began had them spending their birthdays together. The surprise came in the form of Jeno’s bashful expression: wide eyes, rosy cheeks, and worry-knit brows. He looked like he had spent weeks working up the courage to ask such an intensely benign request. Which, given his reserved personality, was a distinct possibility. He hadn’t said anything else after that—maybe because he was inexplicably holding his breath.

“Of course,” Jaemin replied nonchalantly between spooning another bite of rice into his mouth. “You know I always go to your birthday parties.”

“O-Oh, I meant like...just the two of us.”

 _That_ was another surprise. Jaemin slowly swallowed and placed his spoon down, finally turning to properly look his friend over. The request, the nervous way he looked, it was all starting to make sense. Jeno was asking him on a birthday date. He hadn’t said it aloud yet, but if lovesick desire could be described in a picture, it would be just the way Jeno looked now. And Jaemin wasn’t blind.

He knew an opportunity when he saw one.

Smiling brilliantly, he reached over to gently sweep Jeno’s loose bangs away from his bashfully shining eyes. “ _Of course_ ,” he repeated again. “Your wish is my command.”

The tension melted away immediately at his words, allowing Jeno to breathe again as relief washed over his face. The smile that lit up his expression was exuberant, lifting all the way up to his eyes. Jaemin couldn’t help but poke his finger into those cute rosy stained cheeks. In any other situation, he would have teased a little more relentlessly. All the nerves Jeno had wrapped up into this single moment, publicly during lunch no less, was endearing and funny as a concept. But Jaemin let him off the hook this time. He had plans to make.

For ten years, eight months, and thirteen days, he had been bound to Lee Jeno.

For ten years, eight months, and thirteen days, he had been waiting for Lee Jeno to make his three wishes.

It was sometime around middle school when they met. Jaemin had just been given the near incomprehensible information that he was from a long line of Vessels for spiritual entities, and that he, like many of his family members before him, was a host for wish granting deities. Being a Vessel meant he was blessed with some kind of otherworldly speed, endurance, intelligence, and beauty. Through the deity inhabiting his body, he could perform miracles. But it also meant he was forced to live his life serving whatever master he was bound to. Needless to say, it was a lot to take in for a middle schooler.

Despite usually being a good and obedient child, he ran away from home that day to process his confusion. Sitting on the swings at a local park and staring up at the sky, wondering what everything meant—that was how he met Lee Jeno.

Jaemin might have had his supernatural beauty, but even then, he would have argued that Jeno was just as handsome. Eyes widened and head tilted as he approached, curious Jeno was Jaemin’s first memory of him. Hurt and confusion from his family secret dyed most of his memories from that time, so much so that Jaemin couldn’t really remember what he and Jeno talked about then. What he did remember was Jeno shyly but reassuringly holding his hand as they sat on those swings.

When it got dark, Jaemin’s guilt from sneaking away from home finally consumed him and he prepared to go home. He remembered the disappointed look on Jeno’s face when he pulled his hand away and jumped off the swings. A lot of things were fuzzy about that time, but what he would never forget was the words that changed his life forever:

“I wish we could be friends.”

Truthfully, Jaemin didn’t know or understand how it happened. It felt like a windstorm had kicked up around them that only he could feel. Tingling warmth and electricity crackled inside of him, making him freeze where he stood. The deity within him awakened with an unseen crack of lightning that split Jaemin’s sky. An invisible lasso had grabbed him and pulled him tight. Somehow, with those carelessly but wistfully uttered few words, shy, timid Lee Jeno had a hold on him.

With a voice he didn’t quite recognize as his own and a smile that felt foreign, Jaemin spoke as if he were possessed, “Your wish is my command.”

That was how Jaemin got his first and continuously, only, master.

The unspoken rules, from what he gathered from his parents, were not particularly complicated:

First: Wish granting deities were loyal beings, serving only one master at a time. They could not and would not move on until their current master has been fully served.

Second: The masters of these deities were allowed three wishes from the heart to be granted as long as they lived.

Third: Wishes had to be stated _officially_ in the verbal form of “I wish.”

The third rule was where Jaemin ran into the problem that spanned ten years, eight months, and thirteen days to the present.

The thing about Lee Jeno was that he was endlessly patient, kind, and above all, _selfless_. That meant as a master, there was very little he actually wished for from the bottom of his heart—let alone spoke out loud. In addition, a wish from the heart meant that superficially uttered longings, like: “I wish I had seaweed soup right now” or “I wish we had something to do” just didn’t count. Though if Jaemin had secretly used his unlimited cosmic powers to conjure up food and movie tickets for Jeno in the past anyway, that was his business.

After that first wish that bound them together as friends (as well as master and servant, unbeknownst to Jeno), Jaemin seemed to wait endlessly without avail. It certainly didn’t help that his identity of being an all-powerful wish granter was a secret, but Jaemin had been told that it would be better that way. For the sake of wish morality, as well as for his own peace of living.

So for ten years, eight months, and thirteen days, Jaemin accompanied Jeno throughout his life as a friend, waiting for him to speak those two words from the bottom of his heart again.

The chance to spend Jeno’s birthday alone together was a god given opportunity for wishes. Previous years past, there had always been a few others around for Jeno’s birthday. It made sense to Jaemin, as Lee Jeno was sweet and friendly once his initial shyness was defeated. Plus, having Jaemin at his side helped attract others to them throughout the years, meaning birthdays were always party events.

Not once had Jeno ever revealed his birthday wishes before, no matter how much prodding he received from his friends and family. Even Jaemin, as his best friend of over ten years, was unable to ever pry a single wish from his modestly sealed lips.

“It won’t come true if I say,” Jeno had laughed every year in refusal.

Jaemin could only sigh in response every time. _If only he knew_.

“I already have everything I could want,” he also said every year, smiling with all of the purity and genuineness in his heart.

But this year was different.

This year there seemed to be something he wanted. _Someone_. His flushed face, the sparkling eyes quivering with nervousness, the loud beating of his heart—all of it was a give away. Jaemin would have been a fool not to take the opportunity.

A typical Jeno birthday party consisted of: a peaceful and quiet venue, no more than eight people, cake, and a solo afterparty with Jaemin alone. With this year being just the two of them, it was like the whole day was their private afterparty.

That, of course, didn’t stop Jeno’s many friends from calling and texting with yelled happy sentiments and well wishes. The morning was filled with food from his doting parents, playing with his cats, and bone crushing hugs for both of them from his family—truthfully, nothing too out of the ordinary for a morning at Jeno’s home. Jaemin was with him through all of that at Jeno’s insistence.

“You’re more than just my best friend,” Jeno had explained with a happy smile. “You’re family too.”

Those words weren’t foreign to Jaemin; Jeno had been saying that for years. It was only recently that Jeno had been slipping more. Fondness dripped like honey from his tone, exposing all the sweetness he couldn’t seem to hide anymore. Since when he had started looking at Jaemin with stars glittering in his eyes? Or letting every touch they shared speed up the beating of his heart? Jaemin couldn’t pinpoint a start. But ever since he realized it at Jeno’s shy invitation, he couldn’t stop seeing it.

Jeno wanted him.

The afternoon of Jeno’s birthday was spent lazily wandering through stores. The human part of Jaemin wanted to give his best friend an actual birthday gift, something tangible, just as he always had without fail for the past decade. And while he always had an idea what to get, he decided to let (read: _make_ ) Jeno pick that year. He simply readied his wallet for their shopping spree. His friend was reluctant as always, but Jaemin was persistent. It was like a warm-up for coercing his wishes out from him.

“Anything from you is fine, really,” Jeno sighed, flexing his fingers a bit from where they rest at Jaemin’s hip thanks to their linked arms. He let himself be dragged from shop to shop at a leisurely pace dictated by Jaemin’s steering.

“I know,” Jaemin told him, squeezing his fingers back and directing him down the brightly lit mall corridor. “But you should get used to telling me what you want directly.”

An ulterior meaning was embedded in his words, and he knew Jeno could sense it, if the way his friend suddenly stiffened a little and his palms started sweating were any indication. Playing dumb was easy as a person hiding an entire supernatural double identity, and Jaemin was a master. He paused then, keeping his unrelenting but gentle hold on his friend’s sweating palms. With a smile as brilliant as the sun and a gaze seductive as a devil’s, he asked again, “Won’t you tell me what you wish for?”

His sharp otherworldly hearing picked up the sound of Jeno’s heart skipping a beat as his friend gazed back helplessly, ensnared. He almost had him.

“I…”

Jeno swallowed nervously.

 _Just a little more_.

Jaemin took a step closer, holding his hypnotic gaze and ever smiling. “Tell me what you wish for. I’ll give you anything you want.”

With the tilt of Jaemin’s head, their faces were so close they could nearly share the same breath. Jaemin could feel Jeno’s will drowning in the pools of his verbal enticement. Frozen like a statue, heartbeat erratic, pink lips parted, and in his eyes…

“I w—”

Jaemin broke his gaze and stepped away.

Spell broken, Jeno blinked before abashedly running his free hand through his hair. Suddenly everything other than Jaemin looked fascinating, and his eyes darted away.

“If I have to pick,” he murmured, slowly bringing his wandering gaze back to coyly settle on Jaemin. “Maybe...something matching?”

The request, much like a lot of Jeno’s behavior recently, was profoundly innocuous given the effort it took for him to ask. They had so many matching items already, their closets were probably interchangeable. Granted, it wasn’t always on purpose. It just kind of happened. Now that Jeno so purposefully asked...maybe it wasn’t as innocuous as Jaemin thought.

“Sure,” Jaemin agreed easily. The smile he flashed made Jeno beam back brightly. “Your wish is my command.”

“You’re always saying that,” Jeno laughed suddenly. His fingers gently tightened their hold on Jaemin’s again as his heartbeat and breathing returned to a comfortable normal.

The radiant smile on his handsome face was perfect for him, Jaemin thought privately to himself.

“I’m just here to protect your happiness.” Maybe there was some truth to it.

In response, Jeno gently bumped their shoulders together. “I’m always happy with you.”

They ended up leaving the mall with matching rings. Some disputes were had in between, with Jeno protesting the price (“You didn’t have to get something so expensive!” “Expense isn’t important for something long lasting.”) and Jaemin questioning the intimacy of it all (“Won’t it put off any future lovers if you have a couple ring with your best friend?” “...bros before hoes?” “Jeno Lee, I cannot believe you really just said that.”). But ultimately if Jeno was content with his gift, Jaemin was fine with it.

“You’re really fine with just a normal shopping day like this?” Jaemin asked as they returned to the privacy of Jeno’s apartment. “We could have done an activity or something more exciting. You didn’t want to do anything more special?”

Chuckling, Jeno wandered further into his apartment to place the cake box he had been carrying onto his small dining table. Perhaps he thought he was far enough not to be heard, or he was really letting his guard down, but he murmured still clear and loud in Jaemin’s ears, “Spending the day with you is exciting and special enough.”

Wordlessly, Jaemin dragged his feet to follow Jeno into the room, where his friend was already unboxing a neatly decorated cake with colorful flowers and glistening white pink peach slices. It was pretty and the flavor was unexpected, but a sticker on the box was what caught Jaemin’s attention the most.

“Why’d you order a vegan cake?” he asked, puzzled. “I didn’t think you were into that.”

Jeno gave the box a passing glance and shrugged before neatly arranging his candles in a circle around the border. “I wanted you to eat with me so dairy was out.”

It went beyond that. Thoughtful wasn’t enough as a word to describe what Jeno was. He always put an endless amount of care into details, his whole heart bleeding into his actions and words. How someone could be so endlessly sweet, so utterly selfless was incomprehensible. And Jaemin had had enough.

“Jeno,” he called, striding around the table until they stood eye to eye. Somehow holding his gaze made Jaemin’s own breath hitch a little. Jeno’s adorable curiosity rounded eyes always made him weak, flooding him with all the turbulent emotions he felt on the day they first met.

“Jeno,” he breathed again, softer this time. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Like a deer in headlights, Jeno stared helplessly. He looked like he was fighting an intense internal battle that Jaemin was only exacerbating. Emotions flickered across his face like photos in a film, each one more complex than the last. Still, Jaemin wouldn’t relent. Not this time.

Feather light touches ghosted across Jeno’s knuckles before Jaemin carefully slid their fingers together. Holding hands wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for them, but this time there was a small charge of energy in between that made them both shiver. The way Jeno bit his lower lip and his lids lowered to half mast had Jaemin staring hard, inexplicable butterflies in his stomach.

“Jaeminie,” Jeno began slowly as he seemed to find his resolution. “I…”

He hesitated again, looking bashful.

Only some of his resolution was found then.

With the fingers he had laced between Jeno’s, Jaemin stroked his friend’s knuckles again gently, encouragingly. He probably could have used his magical charms for a more guaranteed seduction. Ensnaring Jeno to evoke his wishes when he already knew what he desired would probably have been easy enough. But somehow it just felt wrong. Despite his desire—no, _need_ to grant wishes, he felt like this, of all things, would be something he could handle just as himself.

“It’s okay,” Jaemin muttered quietly. He pressed ever forward until they were centimeters apart again, eyes locked, breaths mingled. “You can tell me what you want. What do you wish for?”

Jeno backed up against the table in the pressure of their proximity. Nervousness still radiated off of him in waves, but his hooded eyes hid something else too. Like he was spellbound despite no magic being used, the tip of his pink tongue dipped out to trace over his lips. An aching eternity passed before he finally stood a little straighter, trembling fingers dancing up the side of Jaemin’s arm. The wandering fingers continued their journey in trepidation until they reached the soft skin of Jaemin’s cheek. And while Jeno’s line of sight dipped dangerously down to the soft lips there, his fingers lingered before settling on pushing a lock of hair back towards Jaemin’s ear.

For years, Jaemin had been endlessly patient with Jeno, always letting him get away with anything. For years, he just accepted all the things his friend would and wouldn’t do. This time was the first time he felt impatient, demanding. _Frustrated_.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Jeno sucked in his breath like the wind had been knocked from him. His eyes flicked upwards to gaze back into Jaemin’s as his fingers wandered further back around his friend’s head, resting there with his fingers tangled in his hair with more resolution. His nervousness was gradually melting away in favor of the other undeniable emotion overtaking him: desire.

“Yes,” he finally answered, inching in closer until they shared a single breath. “So, _so_ badly.”

Jaemin didn’t know if Jeno had pulled him in or he surged forward himself, only that their lips clashed together in the next second. It was electrifying, the way Jeno’s firm but pliant lips molded against his, the way his fingers curled tightly around the blond locks on the back of Jaemin’s head. Nothing though was more tantalizing than the way his shining dark eyes disappeared only for a moment when their lips first met, then opened again half-lidded to stare dangerously back at Jaemin’s, enticing him to come even closer.

Jaemin welcomed the invitation wholeheartedly, finally releasing Jeno’s hand to wrap both arms around his friend’s waist, pulling them even closer. With their chests pressed together, Jaemin sighed contentedly against Jeno’s lips. Somehow he was the first to succumb to the pleasure of their kiss, letting his lids flutter shut at the sensation. Darkness engulfed him, forcing him just to _feel_.

Kissing Jeno tasted better than any food and made him drunker than any liquor could. His lips were plush, delectable, and _assertive_ beyond Jaemin’s expectation. From his friend’s usual shy nature, Jaemin thought he would have the upper hand. He was not at all expecting Jeno’s firm hold on the sides of his face to keep him close or the boldness of his tongue pressing past the seam of Jaemin’s lips to hungrily plunge into the velvet of his mouth. Jaemin didn’t expect to be kissed so deeply and wantonly, as if he held the last sip of water in a desert and Jeno desperately thirsted.

Maybe Jeno had been waiting for this longer than he expected.

Jeno kissed like a demon possessed, ravaging every corner of Jaemin’s mouth. Only when Jaemin aggressively grinded his hips forward did Jeno pull back with a low growl. Taking the opening, Jaemin lifted his friend to push him back into a sitting position on the edge of the table and stepped forward immediately to fill the space between his legs.

Through the adjustment of their positions, Jeno simply watched him with that dark hooded expression of his, his wicked pink tongue running across his kiss bruised lips. His dark hair fell into his eyes like a veil, and when he brought a hand to push it all back again, Jaemin couldn’t help but think it was the most attractive thing he’d ever seen. Biting his lip, he urgently grinded their hips together again, relishing the hardness that was growing between them.

Another low growl in his throat, Jeno opened his legs a little wider to accommodate Jaemin while leaning back on one hand. He looked so different from the cute, wide-eyed Jeno that Jaemin had always known. With one long leg wrapping around Jaemin’s waist and a fist curled in the collar of his shirt to pull him closer, Jeno looked the picture of devilish desire incarnate. And Jaemin couldn’t resist the temptation to sin.

The next kiss was mostly teeth, small bites on each other’s lips, and ragged breaths. Jeno still watched him unnervingly through his half-lidded gaze in a way that made him feel vulnerable. When Jaemin couldn’t take it anymore, he hid his face against the crook of Jeno’s neck, leaving long licks up to the curve of his jawline and small peppered kisses between. Beyond any cognitive control, his hands splayed across Jeno’s broad chest, stroking down smoothly to feel the hard lines of his abdomen through his shirt.

Only then did Jeno’s eyes finally close, content with the sensation of Jaemin’s hands roaming his body. His head lolled to the side to graciously allow better access to his neck. Jaemin wasted no time sinking his teeth into the delicate white skin there, marking him to his heart’s content.

“Is this what you wanted?” he whispered in hot breaths between the licks and kisses he left on Jeno’s creamy neck.

Jeno simply hummed, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes again slowly. Even at an angle, Jaemin could see how his pupils were dilated, coloring his eyes dark with desire. The sensual sideways glance he shot in his direction made Jaemin’s breath catch in his throat, lips quivering at the skin of Jeno’s neck.

“I was hoping to touch you too,” Jeno muttered.

That was his only warning.

He pushed himself upright from where he sat, inevitably pressing closer. With his hands freed, Jeno dragged his long fingers down the length of Jaemin’s chest from shoulders to abs before snaking his arms around. Jaemin bit his lip as Jeno’s fingers snuck under the back of his sweater, slowly tracing a horizontal trail at the hem of his pants. Just as one of his fingertips dipped under the waistband at Jaemin’s spine, Jeno paused cautiously.

“Is this okay?” Some clarity returned to his lust glazed eyes in that moment as he asked with genuine concern, pressing their foreheads together.

The sweetness of gesture—all of it from tone to expression—softened Jaemin’s heart, giving it an erratic beat. The smile that spread across his face was unstoppable.

“It’s more than okay. Touch as much as you want.”

Jeno didn’t need to be told twice. Like the demon had taken over again, his gaze sharpened and his hands moved again with bold purpose. He really did touch as much as he liked—from the expanse of Jaemin’s bare chest under his sweater to the gentle curve of his behind over his pants, all while kissing him hungrily, relentlessly. When one of Jeno’s long fingers eagerly stroked the length of the back seam of his pants between his cheeks there, Jaemin seemed to get the idea.

“That’s not all you want, is it?” he asked with a knowing smirk as Jeno leaned forward to chase his lips. His own fingers came to life then, dancing up the inner side of his friend’s thighs at a torturous pace.

When his hand finally reached the growing bulge between Jeno’s legs, he paused and traced it teasingly without applying any pressure, keeping his friend’s gaze hostage.

“I…” Jeno began hazily, glassy eyes locked on Jaemin’s amused ones. “I want _you_.”

In one swift motion, his teasing hand finally came down to squeeze, eliciting a sinful moan from Jeno’s lips. Jaemin immediately leaned forward to swallow the sound with a searing open mouthed kiss.

“I know,” he whispered in amusement against Jeno’s moist lips. Eyes locked on the other’s, Jaemin continued ruthlessly, “Did you want me to fuck you?”

Jeno stared back listlessly with his lust-filled gaze, hand trailing up Jaemin’s back to rest at the back of his head again. His lack of answer made Jaemin smile understandingly, albeit still wickedly. Hand unmoving from the rapidly hardening bulge between Jeno’s legs, Jaemin pressed his nose against his friend’s cheek until his lips ghosted across the lobe of his ear.

“Or...did you want to fuck me?”

Jeno shivered immediately at the sensation, a choked groan escaping his lips as his eyes disappeared behind his lids again. Jaemin could feel the sudden growth of his arousal in the palm of his hand, as if his words had gone directly there.

“Your body’s more honest than your mouth,” he chuckled with a nip on the reddening ear at his lips. “Since it’s your birthday, let’s play your way.”

“J-Jaeminie—”

Jaemin cut him off with an aggressive, toe curling kiss. When he pulled away, he could see the flicker of worry in Jeno’s eyes, a lingering twinkle of doubt that leaked from his subconscious. Really, Jeno was so... _good_. Jaemin smiled warmly from the bottom of his heart.

“Don’t worry. I’ve wanted you too.”

The words that unconsciously slipped out came as a surprise to them both. But with the way Jeno was looking at him with his lower lip pulled between his teeth, Jaemin decided he would ruminate on that later. He planted one last kiss against the other’s lips before sinking down to his knees.

“But before that...” he murmured, licking his lips at the sight of the tantalizing bulge now directly in his line of sight. “Let me play a little too?”

All Jeno could do was mutely lean back against the arm that supported him. Jaemin felt a sharp intake of breath rock Jeno’s entire body when he nuzzled his trapped erection through the confines of his too tight jeans. His body really was honest. As much as part of him wanted to keep teasing, the rest, more urgent part of him was dying to feel Jeno’s heat inside him.

Without further preamble, Jaemin unzipped Jeno’s pants to finally give him relief from his constriction. Not even bothering to fully divest him of his pants or underwear, he simply tugged the waistband down just enough until the half-hard member was free. Jaemin gave the tip a small kiss while directing his gaze up to meet Jeno’s. How cute Jeno’s reddened ears looked was the last thing Jaemin admired before engulfing the entire length before him with his salivating mouth.

Jeno made a choked sound that reverberated down to where Jaemin held him. It only took a few seconds for Jeno’s erection to grow to full size when enveloped in the heat of Jaemin’s mouth. Jaemin savored the sensation of the hardness growing until it almost choked him. Only when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat did he hollow his cheeks in a leisurely suck before slowly pulling back with an obscene pop of his lips.

Having his best friend watch in awe as he indulged himself on his cock was easily one of the most erotic things Jaemin had ever experienced. He preened under the heated gaze, bobbing his head at a languid pace and bringing his own gaze up to match whenever it suited him. Jeno was surprisingly pliant under his touch, letting Jaemin do whatever he wanted despite his debauched look of growing impatience. If just to torture him a little more, Jaemin flicked his eyes up to make deliberate eye contact before slowly sinking down until his lips met the base of his shaft.

Jeno’s choked, broken moans were quickly becoming Jaemin’s favorite sound—right after his low, lust-filled growls. Jeno made a combination of both when Jaemin swallowed him entirely, throwing his head back at the sensation. Unable to control himself, he shallowly thrust forward a few times, arching slightly off the table. Jaemin was happy to indulge; swirling the flat of his tongue with each movement. One of Jeno’s hands finally found its way to grip the hairs on Jaemin’s head while the other fell behind to keep himself upright in the heat of the moment. It was then that he made a small noise of confusion before sitting straight with a sigh.

The change in posture made Jaemin pull his head back with one more swirl of his tongue. With his field of vision expanded again, the sight of Jeno holding up his left hand and frowning at it greeted him. A quick scan told him that Jeno had accidentally brought some his fingers down into the edge of the cake when he previously attempted to balance himself. The cake didn’t look too damaged, but soft whipped frosting did coat three of Jeno’s long fingers and he seemed a little disappointed at the revelation.

Jaemin couldn’t help but find him endearing with the tiny pout he wore, chuckling softly at the sight.

“Don’t make that face, I won’t let it go to waste.”

Without another word, Jaemin gently took hold of Jeno’s wrist and carefully guided his hand to where his lips lingered by his cock. He could hear Jeno inhale shakily at the motion. It was near a gasp when Jaemin smeared the frosting on Jeno’s fingers down his length, controlling his friend’s hand like a paintbrush.

Looking a little confused and borderline delirious, Jeno whimpered, “J-Jaeminie?”

“My cute, sweet Jeno. You went out of your way to make your own birthday cake to my tastes,” Jaemin muttered back almost chastisingly before inserting Jeno’s long fingers into his mouth. His tongue worked diligently to lick the digits clean, and when he deemed it enough, he pulled them out slowly, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting them to his lips as they left.

“So,” he breathed, looking up to meet Jeno’s heated gaze again. “I’ll eat up every last bit.”

With a devious little smile, he sank his mouth back down on the sweetened length of Jeno’s cock.

The frosting was sweet, but the sounds Jeno made were sweeter, and Jaemin couldn’t help palming himself through his own jeans as he worked. One of Jeno’s hands had found its way back into his hair, gripping like his life depended on it but consciously not hard enough to cause him any pain. Jaemin vaguely thought to himself that he probably wouldn’t really have minded if Jeno was a little rougher, if really just to show what he wanted and how he liked it. Maybe a change was in order.

With that thought in mind, Jaemin slowly let his friend’s cock slip from his lips and stood up with a lazy smile, wiping the excess saliva with the back of his hand. Jeno didn’t let him get far; urgently pulling him in for another desperate kiss, which Jaemin indulged. Once they broke for air, Jaemin stepped back again and pulled Jeno up to his feet by his wrists.

Jeno’s eyes were blown and glassy, a hazy expression on his face plainly showing how gone he was. Standing almost seemed like a struggle. His brows furrowed in confusion when Jaemin gently turned them around.

“Wh...what are you doing?” Jeno asked weakly when Jaemin carefully moved the blissfully neglected cake to the side and sat on the table in its place.

Jaemin chuckled and planted a kiss on Jeno’s knuckles before spinning to lay on his back with his head dangling over the edge of the table.

“Eating you up.”

With that, he reached over his head with both arms to pull his friend over by the hips. His grip remained firm until Jeno’s twitching cock was lined up with his lips again. From his upside down angle, it somehow looked even bigger, making him salivate for the weight of it back in his mouth.

Jeno seemed to have stopped breathing the moment Jaemin swallowed his cock again. The sharp intake of air Jaemin heard was satisfying in itself in a way. He almost wanted to laugh, but with his mouth full and the hot tip of Jeno’s shaft prodding at the back of his throat kept him from doing anything other than closing his eyes and focusing on breathing through his nose.

The angle was, truthfully, both new and difficult for Jaemin, but the slow slide of Jeno down his throat was delicious and filling.The satisfyingly sweet sound of Jeno’s racing heartbeat and erratic breathing only made him want to work even harder. Even when tears pricked the corner of his eyes at Jeno’s careful thrusting, Jaemin felt more turned on than ever, high on the addictive feeling. He freed one hand off Jeno’s hip to urgently stroke himself through his still buttoned pants, desperate for more friction.

Cautious as ever, Jeno still thrust slowly in a controlled manner, despite Jaemin’s urging grip on his hip. If Jaemin could feel the prodding down his long throat, Jeno must have been able to see it too. His fingers gently traced the outline of himself through the bend of Jaemin’s neck with every slow movement. If his mouth wasn’t stuffed entirely full of cock, Jaemin might have giggled at the ticklish feather light touches.

In their many years together, Jaemin had almost never heard Jeno curse. But after a few more thrusts, the stuttered words were beginning to form on his lips. Despite the exhilaration and euphoria of their creative positioning, Jeno soon pulled back with a reluctant and breathy gasp, leaving Jaemin open-mouthed and licking his lips at the loss.

“I can’t,” Jeno started with a cracking tone as Jaemin slowly sat up from his head dangling position. 

Breathing running ragged, Jeno continued slowly, “I can’t keep going like that.” He flushed. “Y-You’re too sexy. It...it feels too good.”

Jaemin hummed, pleased, spinning back around until his long legs hung over the edge of the table instead.

“Shall we get to the main event then?”

If it was possible to look simultaneously predatory but also adorable, Jeno was doing it. Or maybe it was just a projection of Jaemin’s fondness. His heart did an unexpected skip when Jeno stepped back into his space, standing between his legs and looking at him with an intense expression. Was it possible for eyes to shine with affection? To sparkle with such unbridled emotion that it felt near tangible?

Jaemin swallowed slowly, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy when Jeno wrapped his arms around him.

“Hold onto me,” he whispered.

Jaemin did.

With his arms around Jeno’s broad shoulders and legs wrapped around his slim waist, Jaemin let himself be carried through the familiar apartment to Jeno’s room. Though he had been in that room, on that bed, in these arms countless times before, it was the first time with this intention. It felt like everything was a first again.

Jeno laid him down gently like a precious treasure: cradling his head as he rest on the pillows, stroking the soft curve of his cheek tenderly, gazing unyieldingly into his eyes. Jaemin hadn’t even taken his clothes off yet but he had never felt more naked.

“May I undress you?” Jeno asked. Politely, carefully, _endearingly_.

Smiling like his heart might burst, Jaemin chuckled. “You better.”

With every article of clothing removed, Jeno traced the smooth exposed skin with his hands or his lips, lovingly until he laid bare. In contrast, Jaemin returned the favor a little more urgently: sharp tugs of his shirt over his head and impatient pushing at the hem of his pants. Only when Jeno finally laid on top of him, skin pressed to skin, did Jaemin exhale in poorly contained relief.

Despite the urgency Jaemin knew they both felt in the living room, time seemed to slow now as they looked at each other. Jaemin really didn’t think that he would be the one feeling bashful, but under the emotional intensity of Jeno’s gaze, he crumbled. All he could do was close his eyes and succumb to the sweetness of Jeno’s kiss.

It felt like a long but pleasant eternity spent just kissing again. Melding plush velvet like every melting feeling, rolled all together. As much as he relished the tender feeling of Jeno’s wordless confession, Jaemin was beginning to feel restless. Even the soft caresses of their skin brushing against each other was no longer satisfying enough. He whined a little against Jeno’s mouth, nipping the swollen red lips when space formed between them.

“Hurry up and come inside me,” he muttered.

When Jeno seemed to pause uncertainly with eyes darting to the side, Jaemin immediately brainstormed a dozen different reasons in a mild panic. Was it regret? Was it inexperience? He didn’t recall Jeno being in relationships previously. Was it preparation? Because Jaemin was ready to conjure up lube with his abilities at this stage, secret magical identity be damned. And because he couldn’t seem to hold himself back anymore, he simply asked:

“What’s wrong?”

Jeno finally returned his attention to him with a complicated expression. A dozen different expressions pieced together like a mosaic to complement the ever racing of his heart. Jaemin so badly wanted to comfort him, to give him anything he wanted. If only he would speak.

“I just,” he swallowed slowly, looking down reverently, “can’t believe this is real. I can’t believe I get to be like this with you.”

Powerlessness was not something Jaemin had felt before. Beauty, intelligence, strength, and cosmic powers to boot—there was never anything he lacked; never anything or any reason to ever make him feel weak. Until now. All the magic in the world and other worlds beyond couldn’t amend the devastating helplessness he felt in that moment. He almost forgot to breathe.

His hands found their way up to cup the sides of Jeno’s face, instantly warmed by the reddening heat from his ears. In their connected gazes, all Jaemin could see was the shimmering stars of his affection, more dazzling than the night sky. He lost track of what number kiss the next one they shared was. Infinity or more wouldn’t have been enough anyway.

Their foreheads stayed pressed close even after their lips parted. There was only just enough space for Jaemin to show Jeno his fondest smile.

“You should have spoken sooner.”

As it turned out, Jeno did have ample lubricant. As for why (or for who else), Jaemin didn’t want to think about. Any thoughts of jealousy were immediately dashed from his mind the moment Jeno finally pressed his long, slender fingers inside him. Jaemin had always known his friend had deft hands, but he had an entirely new appreciation with the adept way those fingers worked inside him. They were longer and stronger than his own, and certainly more diligent.

The little jolts of electricity and sparks of lightning in his vision had him squeezing his eyes shut. He rocked against Jeno’s fingers to meet every hard thrust, finally feeling more satisfied with rougher manifestations of his friend’s desire. The sensation was so consuming, Jaemin had nearly forgotten his task of spreading lube on Jeno’s cock, his hand coming to a standstill.

They had only silently argued for a second or so when he decisively stopped Jeno from grabbing a condom. Jaemin knew the sweet look of concern Jeno gave him was more for him than anything else, but he wasn’t about to delve into a riveting explanation of how his supernatural abilities bolstered his already perfect health. Plus maybe he just wanted to feel all of him—which he did, and was exactly what he said aloud.

Chest heaving and ears burning red, the cute, shy Jeno that Jaemin knew was back at those words. Even with the rather demure expression on his face, Jeno looked so incredibly tantalizing, Jaemin bit his lip to keep himself from hurrying him again. He had always praised his friend’s perfect body, but how Jeno looked hovering over him as he lined his cock up was better than perfection. He was ethereal.

And heaven was where Jaemin immediately went when Jeno slowly, finally, slid inside him. Starbursts, clouds, and supernovas took up the expanse of his vision, along with Jeno’s face and his expression of pure bliss. When he bottomed out, Jaemin knew he must have joined him in heaven too.

After a few long moments just sheathed still like that, Jeno finally breathily asked, “Are you okay?”

“Perfect,” Jaemin responded fondly. He wrapped legs around Jeno’s hips and his arms around his neck to bring him closer for emphasis. Pressing their foreheads together again, Jaemin aligned their gazes, and in turn their heartbeats.

“Don’t hold back,” he commanded. “Make me yours.”

And Jeno did.

His personal demon returned at that, turning his gaze turned sharp and expression lustful. Jaemin must have said the magic words because he came alive without further inhibitions. Before they had begun, Jaemin had entertained thoughts of mercilessly riding Jeno until his friend cried or begged. But now he was the one on the verge of tears with the way Jeno so deliciously fucked into him. Begging for more wasn’t beyond him, so he did. Loudly and wantonly.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Jeno confessed as he pulled Jaemin up to sit in his lap.

With the change in angle, Jaemin could feel him even deeper. The depth of intrusion filled him up in a way he never thought possible. Was it possible to feel so mindlessly good? So...perfectly happy?

He squeezed tightly to demonstrate at least a little of how he felt. The motion elicited a delicious growl from Jeno’s lips, compelling Jaemin to do it again. He rocked his hips to feel more of the twitching cock inside of him, relishing every little sound Jeno made in response and the bruising grip on his hips. He grinded until the desire to feel Jeno ruthlessly pound into him again overtook him. With one more kiss onto Jeno’s sweet lips, he smirked challengingly.

“Show me how much.”

Jaemin quickly discovered that no matter what position, Jeno seemed to know exactly where to hit to make him see stars. There were nothing but galaxies in his vision no matter how Jeno moved them. When stars started to brighten and near explosion, he knew he was close. He was on his knees then, chest pressed down and ass curved up as Jeno precisely drilled into him from behind with one guiding hand on his hip and the other reached around to skillfully jerk Jaemin along.

“I’m going to cum,” Jaemin panted desperately, cheek pressed into the sheets. With a little turn, he looked over his shoulder at Jeno with his hooded expression.

Jeno grunted as if those words alone were enough to bring him close too. Before he could pull out, Jaemin reached back and grabbed his wrist to hold him in place. When their eyes met, he commanded again, “Fill me up.”

If Jeno wasn’t close before, he definitely was then. The way his tongue ran over his lips and the way his eyes rolled back was sinful. He didn’t question it this time, probably too consumed in their passion to even think of it, Jaemin assumed. When Jeno leaned down to place a kiss on the center of his back before taking both hips into his hands, Jaemin knew he’d be going back to heaven again.

The pace that Jeno set after that could only be described as punishing—surely a testament to his athleticism. With his hands clutching the sheets and cheek pressed into the mattress, Jaemin sang out sweet praises and encouragements until his words slurred together into incoherence, just fevered moans and whines. When Jeno’s movements began to stutter, becoming more erratic, Jaemin pulled him down by the neck and twisted back to kiss him. Jeno spilled into him like that, kissing heatedly and dark eyes sharpened.

Jaemin let his head drop back down to the sheets after Jeno’s final thrusts stilled and his own seed covered his abdomen. He felt full and truly, for lack of other words, mind-blown. His chest was still heaving when Jeno slowly pulled out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jeno still staring at him, mesmerized. Only when he felt his friend’s hands gently knead his buttocks did he realize that Jeno was staring at his hole, where cum was definitely beginning to leak.

Completely entranced, Jeno leaned down to lick his twitching hole clean with one long stroke of his tongue. The sensation of it made Jaemin shudder and hide his face in the blankets. Because he couldn’t take any more stimulation, he let his hips drop down too, away from Jeno’s wicked mouth.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” he groaned into the bed.

Jeno seemed to understand him despite how muffled he was but only hummed in response, sounding absurdly pleased. The shift in the mattress next to him and the warmth that followed told Jaemin that Jeno had laid down beside him. But the lack of further conversation made him peek up again.

Jeno looked...contemplative. It wasn’t what Jaemin was expecting, and somehow made him feel nervous. As if he hadn’t just been unabashedly screaming to be fucked just moments before. Stomach slowly forming knots, he hesitantly asked, “Are you happy?”

The question seemed to bring Jeno to life again, and he immediately turned to put his arms around Jaemin and hold him close. When their gazes met again, Jaemin saw nothing but shimmering sincerity.

“ _Of course_ I am. Ridiculously so,” Jeno promised, as sure as he breathed. That much was true, and Jeno made sure Jaemin knew it. But still, he looked as if he had more to say. 

Jaemin watched him carefully, giving him as much space as he needed to speak. They laid in silence for a long while, just looking at each other. Only when Jaemin smiled gently at him did Jeno turn away with a flush, disguising his actions as a move to pull his sheets over them both. They were both probably still disgusting all over, but Jaemin couldn’t bring himself to care when Jeno shuffled closer to him under the warmth of the blankets.

“Jaeminie,” Jeno began slowly. “This might be a weird time to say this, but I wanted to be clear.”

The atmosphere somehow felt warmer and time seemed to slow. As if he had forgotten how to breathe, Jaemin inexplicably held his breath as he waited. Why was he so nervous? He didn’t quite understand himself. All he knew was that he was paralyzed here in this moment, and he didn’t even know what to expect.

“Jaeminie, I’ve been in love with you. For longer than I remember. Maybe forever.”

Jaemin exhaled in the same moment Jeno spoke, and all the stars and glittering galaxies he had seen returned to his vision then. But above all, there was Jeno. His serious expression, offset by the faint rosiness of his cheeks, and his earnest eyes blazed like a supernova in his memory. Jaemin had guessed—no, he had known how his friend felt. Yet in this moment, it came as a shock again with all of Jeno’s intensity. He didn’t think he would ever forget this moment.

“I didn’t just...want to be with you physically,” Jeno continued to confess. “I just wanted you to know that. You’re precious to me, no matter what your intentions were today. What...what do you think?”

Seemingly having used up all his courage, Jeno looked nervous again. Stubbornness kept his lips pressed thin into a line, although Jaemin was sure he probably wanted to bite his lower lip in nervousness. He was so cute; Jaemin had always thought so no matter what he did.

His question, however, did deserve some thought. What _did_ he think? For so long, he had accompanied Jeno, waiting for his wishes. But he wasn’t a big enough fool to kid himself into think that was all their friendship had been. Had he really even done his best to elicit his contractual wishes from Jeno? How many other times were there, like in the mall earlier, when Jeno had been close to uttering _I wish_ but Jaemin interrupted? What did he really want?

Above all, there was one thing he also wanted to make clear.

“I should be honest with you too,” Jaemin muttered after a while. His words gave Jeno’s eyes a hopeful but still anxious shimmer, and Jaemin didn’t blame him. He was about to break a big rule.

“The members of my family are Vessels for supernatural beings. In particular, my lineage hosts wish granting deities. That includes me.”

From the stunned look on Jeno’s face made it obvious that wasn’t what he was expecting. Who could? It was probably already hard enough for the average person to comprehend the mere existence of cosmic beings, let alone encounter one and under these particular circumstances even. Jaemin grimaced. The situation was not ideal, but he had to come clean.

“I don’t understand,” Jeno said slowly after a while, confused frown and furrowed brows set on his face. “Are you saying you’re like...some kind of genie?”

“More like my body is the home for a genie-like being?” Jaemin’s brows furrowed as well. He had never had to explain this before; it was harder than expected. “It acts through me too.”

“Oh…” Jeno still looked a little perplexed. “Okay... “

Surprisingly, he was taking everything in stride quite well, Jaemin thought to himself. The hand that Jeno still had lightly resting on his Jaemin’s hip felt a little sweaty, but beyond that, he was being exceptionally understanding.

“What...does that have to do with me?”

This is where it would get complicated, Jaemin acknowledged. Jeno seemed to have suspicions as well, as the expression on his face slowly morphed from confusion to subtle dread. Still, Jaemin had committed to his confession. He had to.

“You’re my master.”

The words seemed to have confirmed Jeno’s suspicions as his honest face changed expressions again to something unreadable. The jab of pain Jaemin felt when seeing that expression was unexpected. It was even worse when Jeno nervously pulled his hands back. Although the spectrum of emotions on his face made it clear that he had a million questions, he started simply with:

“ _How_?”

Jaemin continued to hold his gaze, unwaveringly. “That day we first met, you said you wished we could be friends.”

“...from the very beginning?” Jeno looked sad. Sounded sad. Jaemin hated seeing it, hated hearing it, but he had to make things clear if he—if _they_ ever wanted to move forward.

“So all this time, everything that we’ve been through together...you were only with me because of a supposed wish I made when we were kids?” Jeno’s dark eyes glistened with more hurt than anger as he spoke. “Was I just a contract to you? An _obligation_?”

“I have never thought of you as an obligation,” Jaemin answered truthfully. He continued to hold Jeno’s gaze, despite how truly nervous he felt. “I’ve spent years waiting to grant wishes for you, yes, but that doesn’t change my feelings about you.”

This time, Jeno looked noticeably wary. His furrowed brows slowly turned upward despite his hardened expression. As if he had summoned all his courage, he stonily asked, “Which are?”

Jaemin had to come clean. Maybe it was the first time he truly acknowledged what it meant; the first time he accepted the label of what it was. Everything that had passed before from his ultimately half-hearted attempts to elicit wishes to the undeniable yearning he felt when their bodies connected, all of it made sense now. This time, he had to be the one to speak.

“Jeno, you’ve always been so good and kind and patient. You’re always thinking of others, often times me, before yourself. When you smile, you’re the cutest—my favorite thing in the whole world.”

Expression serious and unwavering, he reached out to gently hold his precious master’s face in his hands.

“I want you so much. I wanted to be yours, to be with you in any shape or form. With all that you are, wishes or not, how could I possibly not fall completely and utterly for you?”

Perhaps because Jaemin had said everything all at once, Jeno was finding it hard to believe. His wide eyed expression that Jaemin loved so much was adorned on his perfectly handsome face. Jaemin didn’t even need his super sensitive hearing to know that Jeno’s heart had skipped a beat before pounding away. And if he had to admit it, his own did too.

Without another word, Jeno surged forward to kiss him again. Despite all the countless kisses they had already shared, this one felt different. This one was the first with the full weight of the truth. The full weight of their feelings. It was the sweetest Jaemin had ever tasted.

Foreheads pressed together, they stayed close even after their lips parted. Jeno looked even more handsome up close, Jaemin thought absentmindedly to himself. This again, would be another moment he would never forget.

“I don’t ever want to let you go,” Jeno admitted quietly, squeezing their hands. “I just wish we could always be together.”

At that, lightning struck.

It had been ten years, nine months, and two days since he last felt it: the swirling maelstrom inside, the lightning crack of power he held, the spirit awakening within him. But this time, with a voice he was happy to call his own, he chuckled in response.

“Your wish is my command.”

Whether Jeno had fully understood or not, it dawned on him late what words he had spoken. After hearing that familiar phrase again with new meaning, his brows knitted upward again, concern plainly visible on his face.

“Did I just...use a wish?”

Jaemin looked thoughtful, if just to tease Jeno a little longer. “Hmm, technically. It was a true wish from the heart and you did say ‘I wish.’”

Jeno opened his mouth to say something else (probably in distress), but Jaemin quickly interrupted by pressing his finger up to his lips. With his friend taken aback and silenced, he smiled from the bottom of his heart.

“But I was planning on that anyway, so shall we call it a freebie?”

Jeno immediately rolled on top of him to kiss his laughter into something more breathless. His ecstatic enthusiasm was palpable through the curve of his lips, the sweet caress of his hands, and the hardness that was growing between his legs again. Laughter bubbled out when Jaemin finally pulled aside to breathe, only giving room for Jeno to fervently continue trailing kisses down his neck.

“Jeno-yah,” he called in a singsong voice. “You’re enthusiastic, aren’t you?”

His hand trailed down south to punctuate his words.

“Sorry,” he mumbled despite not looking apologetic at all. Rather, his expression turned somewhat predatory again. “You really are just too sexy. I can slow down.”

Heart dancing, Jaemin turned back to look at Jeno’s face again, no longer bothering to withhold any of the affection in his gaze. For a moment, he simply smiled, admiring every starburst and twinkling galaxy of sparkles he saw in the eyes that matched him. In the next, he wrestled them over until he sat triumphantly straddling Jeno’s hips. He chuckled down at Jeno’s hungry expression, his moist parted lips, and the bulge that poked his behind with new vigor.

“Don’t worry, birthday boy,” he whispered, leaning down until the tip of their noses touched. “I can do this all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Afterward, they have a long chat about wishes, magic, and play to their hearts' content in any way you can imagine~ I may revisit this setting, but in the meantime, put the hands together and make a wish. Thanks for reading!


End file.
